


gRown-ups

by Iam611



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam611/pseuds/Iam611
Summary: 我fo了，我有罪。





	gRown-ups

“弗莱迪，就让我试试吧？”  
“做梦呢，我们都还是小孩子。”  
“我们已经不是小孩子了，你知道的，只是看起来像小孩子。”  
“随你怎么说，十八岁的成年人。”  
比利的脑袋还从上铺探出来，眼里的恳求晶亮晶亮的，弗莱迪翻了个身不再看他。开玩笑？帮他破处男身？让他试试？给他操？凭什么？他自己还想找个洞插插看呢。

四年前那一声“SHAZAM!”之后没有人再长大，明明都还是疯长的年纪却仿佛被摄魂照片定格在一个时间点，因而不得不对维克多和罗莎吐露真相，知道孩子们是超级英雄后父母除了惊讶也只剩下叹息，配合他们搬了家生怕引起怀疑，看他们的眼神里也满是忧虑。“我们不会受伤的，超级反派不是总有的。”孩子们笑着打哈哈，大人们只是摇摇头。  
抱怨来得很快，甚至在搬家前就出现了，达拉念着“我什么时候能穿性感长裙”被玛丽捂着嘴带走的时候比利还没察觉，尤金总在他身边感叹“再过几年本该是我电子竞技事业的巅峰”的时候他才开始疑惑，佩德罗也常说着“我本可以成为肌肉猛男”却放任自流，好像他的减肥事业根本没有希望，后来弗莱迪无名火起对他吼：“你把我们变成沙赞的时候为什么不告诉我们会有这样的后遗症！”比利觉得好奇怪。  
他看着弗莱迪想他为什么问他这种没头没尾的问题。什么后遗症？超能力吗？这也算后遗症？他以为又是日常调侃，你知道的，弗莱迪脑袋里装了很多奇奇怪怪的没用知识，可这也太激动太无聊了，而且什么冷知识会和沙赞有关呢，除了沙赞是小孩子，但这是他们都知道的。  
比利盯着弗莱迪的脸想看出什么端倪，小男孩黑色头发棕色眼睛怒火使鼻尖皱起，拄着拐杖太过用力而整个人颤抖不停，他上次这么认真的打量弗莱迪还是初来乍到之时，可是不管是乱糟糟的鬈发还是轮廓的弧度好像都没什么改变，仿佛时光选择了一个天使而对他格外仁慈。  
沉默无言更使弗莱迪生气，他挥着拐杖就要上前，一副为了泄愤不管不顾的样子。情绪能充盈他的心却无法支撑他的身体，一个站立不稳就要向一边倒去，比利连忙去扶，两人都扑倒在地，比利痛吟一声要站起身，揉揉胸前毛茸茸的脑袋正要开口叫他起来，然后再问他是怎么回事，弗莱迪却抢先开口了。“你什么都不知道是不是？你怎么能什么都不知道呢。”  
你就这样把我们所有的未来都夺走了啊。  
弗莱迪在怀抱里哭到发抖。

做出选择的不是时间而是魔法。每个孩子心里都有英雄，可成为英雄了就只能永远做小孩。冷知识：沙赞永远是小孩。比利由于不知情只是被冷处理了，年纪最小的怨愤最大，该对境况最满意的是玛丽，因为她差不多是大人了还永远不会变老，但只是偶尔她会想起这种满意，多数时候仍是为弟弟妹妹的无谓忧愁而无谓忧愁。  
好在家人的情感使这种冷淡很快消散，比利也不再埋怨那个已经化作灰烬的老人家竟然不把话说完就死掉，这种没法更改的设定除了接受还有别的方法吗？永远做个小孩，日子还不就是这样地过？其实也没有什么不同，正义联盟帮忙做了假户籍，转学后重读一个年级，甚至上课走神也能得全A，有的时候比利还会觉得这样真好。英雄需要平静、波澜不惊的日常生活。

比利把床单塞进洗衣机，想，滚你妈的波澜不惊。

这种没法更改的奇怪设定，指身体不长大竟然会性成熟的奇怪设定，在比利手机里命名为“数学”的视频1到n被点开后，终于公之于众。爸妈不在家的白天，六个小孩坐在沙发上，五双眼睛神情凝重地看着动作戏女演员嗯嗯啊啊，男演员嘿咻嘿咻，气氛是死一般的沉默。  
“谢谢你捂住我的眼睛，玛丽。”达拉真挚地说。  
“我不懂，”弗莱迪抓狂，“这有什么意义？没人想和小鬼做爱，只会亲得人满头满身亮粉！”他接着补充道：“而且那是犯法的，强奸罪！”  
“但我就是想……欲望是没法控制的，”比利心虚地争辩，“没法总被控制。而且不释放的话，只会越积越多。”  
“没有责怪你，比利。”玛丽说，她的表情稍微正常些，毕竟是个大孩子了，“是在说发生在我们身上的这件事，”她沉吟片刻，“天，我一想到达拉这么小的年纪就会初潮真是可怕。”  
“那个时候我已经不小了！”达拉抗争。  
“可你看起来还是个小孩。”尤金插嘴道，又说，不知道是对比利还是弗莱迪，“如果你愿意的话，完全可以变成沙赞了再去成人场所，绝对会很受欢迎的。”  
“因为很帅，很有肌肉。”佩德罗接着说。  
“可那不是我啊！”比利拒绝，同时弗莱迪反驳道，“可我连怎么脱沙赞制服都不知道！”两人面面相觑，答案实在殊异因而比利瞪大眼睛看着弗莱迪，本就坐得靠近，现在更是能感觉到他的呼吸，比利真能看见男孩透亮眼睛里的自己，弗雷迪盯着那双绿色眸子皱起眉一字一句地说：“那就是你，比利，沙赞就是你。”  
比利一时不知作何反应，伸手拍拍弗莱迪的脑袋这个话题就算跳过去了，一番插科打诨聊起别的。比利也不知道这种诡异的坚持来自哪里，就好像沙赞只是他的一个面具，一个假的自己，每个超级英雄都有面具的，只是这个面具将自己全身都罩进去了，其实作为英雄的比利也是真实的比利，但作为小男孩的比利是更真实的比利。  
聊起“成人场所”大家就不肯轻易放过，尤金和佩德罗坚持说就算是小孩也是可以享受到服务的，只要有钱。弗莱迪说才不是，只有穿得暴露的大姐姐搂住你，问你是哪里来的小弟弟，是妈妈还是爸爸找不见了，胸脯蹭你却说你还小不能碰，把她身上脸上闪闪发光的装饰品蹭到你的身上脸上。“哦——”其他五个小孩拖长音，“我们终于知道那天晚上发生了什么。”惹得弗莱迪又羞又臊，红了脸锤比利的大腿出气。  
“不过，”玛丽突然端正态度说，“如果你们要去和陌生人那什么解决自己的需求的话，还是不要玩得太过为好。”无视大家不在意的轻笑她继续说下去，“比如一些道具，类似口塞什么的，我们都是孩子，言语的能力是我们自保的唯一方式。”  
可以预想的恐怖后果让小孩们忍不住打了个寒战。  
“玛丽，你真的懂得很多。”  
达拉感叹道。

比利喊了好几声，弗莱迪真似下定决心不再理他，大男孩索性抓住床板从上铺荡下来，半蹲半扑在冷淡的家伙身上，架子床发出生命垂危的好大一声响。弗莱迪吓了一大跳，转过头来就要骂“你有什么毛病”，被比利眼疾手快捧住脸。“我真的很想，弗雷迪，我想了好久了。”比利垂下眼睛，显得委屈巴巴。  
“想操我？”我还把你当兄弟，你竟然——？  
“不是！”比利急忙辩解，“只是我实在没法去找人解决，你是我最好的兄弟，最好的朋友，我只能找你帮忙。”  
“滚蛋。”弗莱迪急了，能不急吗，贞操警告，巨大威胁，问题是这人还一脸无辜的样子，“我是你的BF(best friend)，又不是你的BF(boyfriend)。”  
“可是有什么关系……”比利隔着被单蹭了蹭弗莱迪的下身，大男孩鼓鼓囊囊的顶得弗莱迪瑟缩了一下，“我只是来找你的，你是你，就像我是我，我是来找你的。”  
“找我泄欲？你可真行，说的好像非我不可了。”弗莱迪只压制得住心底的恐慌，什么都往外说，“放开我，比利，别发疯，我可以帮你测试你的超能力，我可不能帮你测试你的性功能。”  
“男人和男人之间也可以的。”比利低头，气息喷在弗雷迪脸上，还是那副可怜的样子，弗雷迪偏头避开，比利好像很受伤害，将头埋在他的颈窝，呼呼地直吹气，小狗似的呜咽，弗莱迪正要心软，突然发觉下身的蹭动还没有停，而且，自己好像也颤颤巍巍地有了点反应。  
“也许吧，我知道，但我和你不行，我们是兄弟，而且我不愿意，”弗莱迪给狗狗顺顺了毛，好声好气地说，想捧起他的脑袋直视他的眼睛，却一点也搬不动犬型动物的固执，叹了口气要再出声相劝，感到湿润舔上了自己的脖颈，接着又是牙齿啃上肩及锁骨。弗莱迪战栗了一下，倒抽口气，拽着比利的头发装作恶狠狠的语气说：“别强来，你知道的，我可以喊——”  
比利捂住了他的嘴。  
“你不能。”男孩亲吻自己的手背，手掌以下是鬈发天使颤抖的双唇，弗莱迪的脸一下子红了，“我不想强迫你的，所以我才问你，可是我太想和你做了，胜过我不想强迫你。”比利掏出领带让弗莱迪咬住，系在脑后这样他就没法再说话，“对不起，我就试一试，我很抱歉。”弗莱迪开始挣扎，比利很轻易就能制住他，又用什么东西反绑住他的双手。是啊，强暴一个瘸子哪里不容易呢，真奇怪啊，他的强大好像都是依附着比利，他本人就依赖他，可现在是比利要来伤害他。比利还在不停地说着，看得出来他其实也很慌，第一次，和男孩子，还是强迫的，不停地道歉生怕这个人会讨厌自己。不是有点可笑吗？  
比利说：“我不能让你喊出来，但是我可以，说不定你会更舒服。”他看着弗莱迪的眼睛。他开了口。他说。  
”SHA-”  
弗莱迪眼里都是惊恐，咬紧牙关呜咽，不想让口涎流出来。比利看着他，掀开被子脱他的裤子，隔着内裤摸男孩子还稚嫩的下体。已经是半勃起状态了。“你怕得要死，却还是很兴奋，弗莱迪。”比利笑出来，“放心，我不会说那个名字的，因为是我想和你做。你懂得吧？是我。”  
“沙赞就是你。”曾经说过的话重回弗莱迪记忆里，他现在还是这么认为的，但好庆幸比利不那么想，不然他怕是会死的，现在他的身体只是个小男孩，说不定直肠还没有大叔勃起的阴茎粗。这么一想他突然又轻松了一点，因为比利也只是男孩，撑死了十四岁，不会怎么样的。说不定真的会舒服。会发出喟叹，像鸽子一样轻轻地叫。  
见弗莱迪挣动得小了，比利伸手脱下了自己的裤子，正要脱内裤又停下，竟对着弗莱迪露出有些羞怯的笑容：“不着急的，你不用看这个，你的比较好看。”秀气的男孩子连那个地方也秀气，比利说着将小弗莱迪握在手里，试着撸动起来。弗莱迪开始遗精、学着自慰早已有几年了，但是自己有经验和别人帮自己真是不一样，比利的动作算是粗糙，可每一秒钟的触碰都像是点起了火在烧，教弗莱迪的下体充血膨胀，包皮完全伸展开。比利现在可以很顺畅地从顶端到底端、再从下到上地抚摸他，并不温柔，但让他惊动颤抖，让他感觉自己的乳头都硬硬的，一定是像动作片里的那些女人的一样突起了，蹭着衣服，撩却不解意。弗莱迪不自觉地顶胯，跟随比利的手动作，他想叫喊，而不是只能哼哼唧唧、涨红了脸、湿润了眼睛，像个无能为力的被强暴的女人，他的意思是，他觉得自己现在不能说是不情愿，和比利做他本来也没有多么不情愿，可是比利没有给他说愿意的机会。  
比利给过他机会了，可是他说不愿意。  
这是值得后悔的事吗？他用了一秒钟想这个。  
比利也没再给他思考的机会。  
将弗莱迪的双腿折起张开，后面的小洞就露出来，属于少年人一直身处隐蔽，被暴露，紧张得翕动不停。比利将自己的下身贴在小洞，感受肉穴的蠕动说不清是推拒还是迎接，对着包裹小比利的布片疯狂热烈地亲吻。比利模拟交合的动作挺动，弗莱迪发出一声声闷哼，软弱从咬着的领带下一点点逸出。  
这声音让比利难以自制。他为什么要找弗莱迪，这当然是有原因的，是他自己也说不清楚的原因。是他初次梦遗之前就隐约感觉到的原因吗？是和弗莱迪朝夕相伴形影不离造成的原因吗？是驱使他从床上悄悄注视弗莱迪熟睡的脸的原因吗？他什么也不清楚，只知道自己控制不住这种欲望，让他不只是陪伴他、注视他、与他说话。让他找到了奇怪的片子之后也想做同样的事，他想拥抱他抚摸他亲吻他，他想对他耳语让他战栗进入他，让他叫着自己的名字，阴茎前端抖落液体，释放乳白色的浑浊，很少却很珍稀的一串，弗莱迪会将它射在自己的平坦的腹部，瘦小的孩子的肚脐里也盛上那些珍珠玉露，自己将他舐去，用舌头挖出那些深藏在里面的，而弗莱迪在自己的耳边抽气。吸气。然后叹息。叫自己的名字，用一个孩子的声音。然后叹息，像一只鸽子咕咕直叫，是在述说痛楚。然而甜蜜地、舒适地叹息。  
这就是他一直在想的事。这就是他急切的原因，弗莱迪不知道，但他也不甚明了。  
如何说呢？这是爱呢，还是性啊？还是变了形的依赖，或是青春期梦境里现实友人的客串？白胡子白头发的老人家什么都没来得及告诉呢，就化成灰了，谁要知道那些力量来自谁或者和谁比肩啊，倒是给我人生指导啊？想要提问：暂停成长的身体里的精神，增长的是经历还是心智？不成熟的心能不能拥有爱呢？作为一个孩童还是青年？我现在能够懂得什么是爱吗，和亲情、友情有什么不同，我现在能够分辨吗？最初给出“爱”的定义的人是怎么想的，原初的定义是什么？我爱我的生母吗？我爱维克多和罗莎吗？我爱达拉玛丽尤金和佩德罗吗？那么我爱弗莱迪吗？  
比利终于脱下内裤，将勃起的阴茎对准洞口，这尺寸在成人世界算不得什么，可他们都只是小男孩啊，是幼雏，若是动物或者未开化的人种，还会用这东西作比较、做玩具、拿在手里摆弄，帮彼此消乏，而不是一个人绑着另一个人，一个人威胁另一个人。  
弗莱迪看着比利，嘴里的领带浸得湿透了，裸露的皮肤都泛红，眼神好迷蒙。  
这是爱吗？比利想，我爱弗莱迪吗？  
爱那个一直陪在我身边帮助我的男孩子吗？爱那个鬈发的笑着的小天使吗？他已经快成年了，还是用一个孩子的方式对他笑着，自己也回以一个孩子应该有的笑容。今天以前，这刻以前。  
比利试着将龟头塞进去却不能，弗莱迪也本能地一直往后缩，这个念头不是临时起意他却一点准备都没有，只能用手指伸进去做扩张。比利想弗莱迪应该是嫌恶的吧，这是当然的，十几岁的孩子畏惧与害怕可以轻易地抚平，成年人的恨意和憎恶要怎么办？我们两人是完蛋了吗？  
母亲爱我吗？母亲恨我吗？她抛下我之后哭了吗？她抛下我之后如释重负吗？  
爱一个人会伤害他吗？爱会偏执到伤害人的程度吗？比利想，我知道爱是什么的。爱是在达拉的画撕坏之后安慰她、对她笑，爱是知道母亲不记得一些事便不提起，爱是看到玛丽遭遇危险就义无反顾地冲上去，爱是融入那个家。  
那我爱弗莱迪吗？  
比利探进一根手指翻搅，弗莱迪的后穴未经人事哆嗦着把异物往外推，却不想吃得更进，比利记得是有前列腺这种东西，碰到了能让弗莱迪更舒服些，于是他翻山遍野转着圈儿地去寻。那东西埋得不深，显得硬，比利用手按上去，弗莱迪便颤抖，呜咽，甜腻的喘息伴着下体的清液流出，他迎合着，后穴翕张得更厉害。他真想叫出比利的名字，告诉他这并不讨厌，但比利巴特森给自己设了障。  
比利巴特森让自己担了罪过，而弗莱迪只能发出哼哼声，带了哭腔。  
一根手指的活动已经很顺利了，比利接着塞进第二根，然后是第三根，开了头之后一切变得很容易，弗雷迪的后庭被撑得很开，每一条褶皱都找不见踪迹，边缘包着比利的手指，亲昵地贴合。  
弗莱迪的腿弯挂上比利的肩膀，酥麻的感觉上来时他的小腿都绷直了，足弓紧绷打着空气，他知道比利的家伙就在自己臀瓣上杵着，摇着屁股想要去含，比利却以为他要逃，抓住他的腰把他禁锢在身前，用手指更用力地按压那一点。弗莱迪说不上是失落还是满足，表达方式只剩下喘息和含糊的呻吟。  
那我爱弗莱迪吗？  
龟头抵在洞口，被呼唤着要进去，比利突然迟疑起来。现在的我是在伤害他吗？比利看着弗莱迪侧着头在枕头上蹭动，因为嘴闭不上洇开一块深色的水渍，眼角尤其显得红红的，特别可怜，怎么看都像是挣扎无果而不得不放弃。  
比利心都软塌下去，俯下身想要解开弗莱迪头上的领带，弗莱迪却闭上眼睛偏开了头。比利心里像是被破开一个风洞，嚯嚯地灌进冷风，吹得人一下子清醒。  
会造成伤害的感情是爱吗？  
爱一个人会让他掉眼泪吗？

弗莱迪什么时候哭过呀？被人揍的时候他没有哭，被自己丢在一边的时候他没有哭，被希瓦纳博士威胁的时候他没有哭，可是刚刚，弗莱迪偏开眼神的时候，他却看到眼泪从他的眼角滑过去了。  
他这是在干什么呀？  
伸手解开领带的结，弗雷迪两颊都是勒出来的红痕，眼泪与汗水糊成一团，卷发粘在脸上，看起来狼狈极了。现在弗莱迪可以喊出“SHAZAM”了但他没有，迷朦着眼睛微张着嘴唇看着比利，仿佛连责备他都没有力气。比利把手插进弗莱迪背后，真像是个拥抱一样的姿势，故意多停留了一会儿，才把绑手的布条解开，还偷偷握住了弗莱迪的手两秒钟。  
然后比利起身，给弗莱迪盖上被子，用手拨开他的湿发，在他还红扑扑的脸颊摩挲。他想亲吻他，却最终放弃了，只是俯下身来在他耳边说：“对不起。我会和爸爸妈妈说我们分房睡的，对不起。我去趟厕所。”弗莱迪在他的手上蹭了蹭。  
弗莱迪听见比利离开了，说的什么他没有听清，只觉得耳边痒痒的。比利把什么丢尽垃圾桶，他想那应该是之前绑住自己的东西。他还没有太明白为什么比利没有接着做下去，他的后面还在不停的收缩还在发痒，想要比利捅他，可比利就不碰他了。他还以为比利会吻他的但也没有，他等了好久只听到门关上的声音。真的好累，小孩子的身体太容易疲乏了，明天再去问他吧。明天要是比利再问起来，自己就可以答应他。


End file.
